


Stress Cooking

by Anonymousloser666



Series: Hellbound Bonus Scenes [5]
Category: Hellbound (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post episode 2, Rafael is ftm, Todd is stress cooking because hi how are you, but like not a lot, he's not actually in it, it's only a minor background detail in this but just wanted to clear up any confusion, jasper is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymousloser666/pseuds/Anonymousloser666
Summary: Todd's still processing the fact that Jasper is back in his life, so he's making tomato salad at 2 in the morning. Rafael just wants to help his... Friend...
Relationships: Todd & Jasper (Hellbound), Todd/Rafael (Hellbound)
Series: Hellbound Bonus Scenes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009536
Kudos: 2





	Stress Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is canon. I am the creator of Hellbound (for confirmation, dm me on Instagram @fluffyenderpug_art)

Todd had been dead for months... Years... Honestly he forgot. He had moved on from Jasper shortly after arriving in Hell. He grieved and moved on. If Jasper was in Hell, it was unlikely their paths would ever collide again.

This isn't how things were supposed to happen. They were suppose to live long, get married as soon as they legally could, and die happily together.

All of that got ripped apart at the hands of The Grim Reaper herself.

So, Todd did the only logical thing. He moved on. No point in spending eternity grieving over what could have been. He would find new friends. New work. Maybe even a new guy to love.

Jasper was gone, and the 2 were over whether they liked it or not.

But then it changed.

Todd and Rafael got called to The Flaming Buzzard and Jasper was there. If anything he looked more normal than he did in the living world, with his fur actually being the right color now.

Pretty much everyone else had stepped out of the bar. It was just Todd and Jasper (and Ren at the counter cleaning up)

A few exchanges and then it happened

Without a word, Jasper had kissed him

It felt foreign to Todd. As much time as they had spent together in the living world, the feeling of a ghost from his past coming back in such a direct way felt disturbing

Moments after Todd had pulled back, Rafael walked in.

Oh, Rafael. Sweet, sarcastic Rafael. Todd really cared for the demon, maybe even more than he had once cared for Jasper. Something about him and the short boy just clicked.

Now, here Todd was, in the palace kitchen at 2 in the morning, wearing nothing but his boxers, making a tomato salad.

Upon moving into his rank as the king's chef, Shawn had taken away his painting supplies, claiming that it would just distract the winged demon from his duties.

Honestly if he was worried about distractions, he should've fired Rafael

Speaking of which, Rafael heard clattering in the room down the hall. It was coming from the kitchen.

Annoyed by the noise, Rafael groggily got up and put on his binder, stumbling down the hall to see what was going on.

He was not too surprised to see Todd. It was his work space after all. What did confused him was the fact that Todd was making a tomato salad at 2 in the morning.

That was not normal.

"Todd?" Rafael asked groggily. No response. "Hey man, what're you doing making food at 2 in the morning?"

"Stress cooking" Todd mumbled in response

This got Rafael's attention. Stress cooking? Why?

Rafael walked up behind the winged demon and wrapped his arms around him.

"Why though?" He asked in a confused state

To his worry, Todd let out a tense sigh and simply said "Jasper"

Rafael let out a sarcastic chuckle "Real specific, red eyes."

Todd didn't laugh at that. Normally he loved Rafael's sarcastic sense of humor, but now really wasn't the time

"While you were out of the bar, he kissed me" Todd admitted

Rafael was a bit confused as to the issue

"Wait, but aren't y'all a thing?" Rafael asked, audibly confused

"No" Todd said too quickly "I mean- Yes. We WERE, but I've moved on from him"

"Then why are you stress cooking?"

"CAUSE IT FELT WRONG!" Todd yelled, voice distorted

Rafael flinched at the raise in voice. He had heard Todd yell before, but it had never been directed at him.

Todd seemed to realize his error and apologized "I'm sorry, Riff Raff. I didn't mean to yell at you"

"It's okay" Rafael replied "It just startled me. I shouldn't have pressed you for answers"

Todd looked down and realized that he had mashed the tomatoes around too much, ruining the salad.

"Dammit" Todd muttered angrily, walking over to the sink and yeeting the bowl and whisk into it.

He let out an annoyed exhale and turned back towards Rafael.

"Do you wanna head to bed, darling?" Rafael said in a tone slightly less sarcastic than his usual way of speaking.

"Yeah" Todd replied "Coming"


End file.
